Kingdom Oni
by Nakane
Summary: Vanitas regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de détourner les yeux. Ce maudit manoir... Enfin il pouvait bien essayer de blâmer tout ce qui bouge, la vérité était la...et tout était de sa faute. Univers alternatifs et présence de Shonen-ai Âme sensible s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vanitas, Sora, Riku et compagnie sont a Square Enix et le jeux sur lequel je me base "Heta Oni" lui meme basé sur "Ao Oni" ne m'appartient pas non plus~**

**Jumelage: Surprise**

**genre : Horreur et suspense  
><strong>

**Rating : M mais juste pour le décor glauque et les éléments sanglant~**

**Warning :Univers alternatifs et présence de Shonen-ai**  
><strong>Âme sensible s'abstenir.<strong>

**J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les bruits de course retentissaient dans le manoir, un éclair noir. La chose courait aussi vite que possible en cherchant frénétiquement une échappatoire. Derrière lui, l'écho des bruits de pas se répercutait sur le sol. Son poursuivant ne faisait rien pour le rattraper, ou alors il était vraiment lent! la petite bête noire accéléra tout en continuant ses recherches. Les murs du manoir le forçaient à ralentir pour pouvoir contrôler ses virages. Après quelques minutes il aperçut une grande porte et il sut immédiatement que c'était LA porte ! Celle qui le libérerait de cet endroit ! La créature noire se jeta sur elle pour l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi ne s'ouvrait elle pas ?! Il griffa désespérément la porte avec ces griffes, la panique le prenait et le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait ne le rassurait pas ! Ce rendant finalement compte que s'acharner sur la porte ne l'aiderait pas il se retourna décider à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Seulement... IL était là ! Juste derrière lui !<p>

Un cri à glacer le sang se répercuta dans tout le manoir, si quelqu'un avait été juste a l'extérieur il l'aurait entendue...mais il n'y avait personne...

* * *

><p>Ne jamais rentrer dans le manoir...tous ceux qui enfreindront la règle...mourront<p>

* * *

><p>Un groupe de quatre personnes se trouvait devant une immense bâtisse, des bruits étranges sortaient de nulle part et les quatre adolescents espéraient vraiment que ce ne soit que le vent ! Le manoir vu de l'extérieur était recouvert par des plantes grimpantes qui cachait certaines taches noires sur les murs, les pierres avaient l'air vieille mais semblaient pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Le jardin lui par contre n'était pas en bon état. Les bruns d'herbes ne semblaient pas avoir été couper depuis des lustres et semblaient déshydrater ce qui leur donnait un aspect jaunâtre absolument répugnant ! Les fleurs n'avaient pas été entretenues non plus et la majorité avait pourri. Les rares fleurs encore en assez bon état étaient toutes de la même couleur, un rouge écarlate, on aurait même pu penser qu'elle avait été recouverte de sang.<p>

Un des jeunes hommes s'avança, il scrutait le paysage de ses yeux dorés. Il ne semblait pas surpris par l'État du manoir. Un coup de vent plus violent fit bouger ses cheveux d'ébène plus rapidement.

- C'est vraiment ici donc... soupirât l'ébène

- Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur ..., je n'aurais pas imaginé que nous le trouvions...

Celui qui venait de parler scrutait la maison avec un sentiment...d'insécurité. Ces yeux Bleus essayaient de la percer à jour. Il avait des cheveux blond cendré, qui partait en épi et qui défiait encore plus la gravité que ceux de l'ébène.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés se retourna vers le blond alors que le troisième adolescent brun cette fois-ci et qui avait une coupe de cheveux le faisant ressembler à un punk ouvrit la bouche.

- Il y a une atmosphère étrange... pas mal !

Le dernier garçon le regarda dépiter, ses yeux turquoise montraient qu'il n'était ne pas aussi enjouer que le brun, il posa son regard sur la bâtisse quelques instants alors que ses cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules volaient légèrement à cause du vent

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très intéressent...

- Je trouve aussi..., affirme le blond , on peux regarder de l'extérieur après tout, puis on repart.

- Bonne idée, je n'apprecit pas cet endroit...

l'ébène regarda vers eux, désemparée

— Après tout le mal que nous avons eu à le trouver? On rentre pour pas longtemps et on repartira plus tard !

Personne ne disait rien, ils savaient qu'argumenter avec l'ébène c'était comme parler à un mur. Aussi le blond et le brun se tournèrent vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, attendant son avis.

Il sentait quelque chose d'anormal , ce manoir ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance...il ne voulait par rentrer dedans. Mais il savait que l'ébène rentrerait seule s'il n'acceptait pas... Van et son foutu caractère...

Il soupira mais finit par hocher la tête pour leur donner son approbation. Van eut un sourire espiègle, il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde !

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans le manoir, une foi à l'intérieur le groupe fut surpris. La lumière marchait parfaitement bien, et pour l'instant ce qu'ils voyaient...était vraiment bien entretenue.

- C'est plus propre que je pensais...

- Génial, c'est bon Vanitas ? T'es content ? Maintenant on pourrait partir?

Vanitas roula les yeux, il était bien tenté de répliquer à Riku que non il n'était pas satisfait...pas encore.  
>Le brun ricana, lui par contre n'allait pas ce gêné pour les remarques déplacées !<p>

- Quel est le problème, Riku ? Tu as peur ?

Le blond soupira, quelle bande de gamins...non, juste Demyx en fait.

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'un verre qui venait de se casser. Roxas crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres de Vanitas, mais ce fut si court qu'il finit par croire qu'il avait rêvé.

- nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce manoir est « censé » être abandonné. Alors normalement un endroit à l'abandon n'est pas censé avoir l'air parfaitement propre et encore moins d'objets qui se casse.

- Oh arrêter... soupira Roxas en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas avec ce bruit qu'on va prétendre qu'il y a un fantômes ou quoi que ce soit. Où est votre bon sens?

Puis après ces paroles, Le blond s'en alla dans le couloir du côté droit

- Euh... mais Roxy ses dangereux d'y aller seul ! ! s'écrit Demyx

Le blond l'ignora, sérieusement...il était le seul à être un minimum rationnel ? Il soupira en continuant son chemin.  
>Il laissa donc les autres dans le hall pendant qu'il inspectait les couloirs, comment ils pouvaient être aussi propre vu l'apparence extérieure de la maison ?Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se trouvait une porte sur le mur de gauche. Roxas se dirige vers celle-ci et tenta de l'ouvrir.<p>

— Elle semble bloqué...

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa route ou il trouva, dans le même couloir mais un peu plus étroit, une porte en face de lui , mais celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le blond y pénétra. La salle était plutôt grande. À sa droite, un tapie ou 3 divans rouges en parfait état et une armoire y étaient. Il en profita pour regarder un peu la zone. Tandis que de l'autre côté, une grande table avec 4 chaises bien séparées. Un peu plus loin, une partie où reposaient des ustensiles de cuisine, enfin ce qu'il supposait êtres des ustensiles de cuisine... Roxas passa à côté sans y prêter plus attention. À côté de cette petite cuisine, une porte noir un peu à l'écart, dire qu'il n'était pas curieux serait un mensonge. Roxas s'y dirigea et tenta de l'ouvrir.

- Elle ne s'ouvre pas non plus...il faudrait penser à changer les serrures...

Dépiter, Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et regarda plus en détail les lieux, c'était encore plus propre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Vanitas avait raison. Il remarqua un objet par terre. Il se baissa pour vérifier.

-Une assiette brisée...Il mon fait une scène pour une assiette brisée ?! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat..

Le blond se pencha pour récupérer certaines pièces brisées, Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait ramassé...il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas commencer une collection de verre cassé !

D'un seul coup le jeune homme se rendit compte de quelque chose, comment cette assiette avait elle put se briser ? Ce n'était pas le vent puisque toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées...alors qui... ?

Il regagna le hall pour retrouver ses camarades, encore plonger dans ces penser, mais une fois là-bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Roxas fixa la pièce vide plusieurs secondes sans rien dire ou faire, avant d'exploser.

- Non mais je rêve ?! Ils sont sorti sans moi ?!

Le blond prit quelques instants pour se calmer avant de finalement soupirer

-... C'est regrettable.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la poussa pour pouvoir sortir, mais contre toute attente elle était fermé abandonna après quelques minute

De tout évidence ils non pas put sortir non plus... ils auraient commencer a visiter sans moi ?...Quelle bande d'abrutie !

Le blond prit le couloir du coté gauche, en regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment différent de l'autre couloir, la peinture était la même et la décoration ne changeait pas non plus. Roxas vit une porte sur sa gauche et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était également fermée. Il lâcha la poigner et continua à avancer dans le couloir, après quelques secondes il aperçut une chose grise relativement grosse au niveau de la tête. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour être assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le détailler de dos. Choquer il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche, son corps lui était comme paralyser. Il espérait vraiment que cette chose ne se retournerait pas ! La chose en question poussa une porte et s'y engouffra en la fermant derrière lui sen se retourner. Le blond tremblait encore sous le choc. C'était quoi ce truc...

Il se remit doucement du choc, le blond hésita entre pousser la porte pour être sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné ou inspecter l'autre porte et ensuite partir le plus loin possible de la chose . La deuxième option lui sembla plus raisonnable, il poussa donc l'autre porte qui cette fois-ci n'était pas fermée. En rentrant dans la pièce il se rendit immédiatement compte de ce que c'était. Des toilettes. Le blond sortit de la pièce et partit silencieusement vers le hall. Si ses « amis » n'étaient pas en bas, il devait certainement être en haut.

Il monta les escaliers et put constater que les pièces n'étaient pas très éloignées les unes des autres. Roxas ouvrit la porte à sa droite, une chambre. Il aurait pu rester un bon moment à l'examiner s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit étrange venir du placard. Le blond se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes ! Écoutent le bruit attentivement il fu soulager en se rendant compte que c'était juste des claquements de dents. Ça devait très certainement être Demyx qui s'était réfugié ici, il avait dû voir la même chose que lui.

Il ouvrit le placard et à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas Demyx qui claquait des dents mais...

- R-Riku?!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser! <strong>

**Je pense publier un chapitre par Semaine donc à la semaine prochaine !~**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir mis sautent de temps a posté, mais disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes...enfin je m'excuse pour le retard ^^"**

**Disclaimer : Vanitas, Sora, Riku et compagnie sont a Square Enix et le jeux sur lequel je me base "Heta Oni" lui meme basé sur "Ao Oni" ne m'appartient pas non plus~**

**Jumelage: Surprise**

**genre : Horreur et suspense  
><strong>

**Rating : M mais juste pour le décor glauque et les éléments sanglant~**

**Warning :Univers alternatifs et présence de Shonen-ai**  
><strong>Âme sensible s'abstenir.<strong>

**Milou-Sarcastic : Chalut ! Ça te plaît ? dans ce cas la je suis contente, j'avais un peu peur de la bâcler... Visiblement je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. ^^**

**Les couples sont une surprise, sinon c'est pas drôle xD (Mais tu peux essayer de les deviner si tu veux ^^)**

* * *

><p>Roxas recula légèrement, il était surpris ! La personne qui claquait des dents en face de lui n'était pas brun, n'avait pas une coiffure de punk et ne ressemblait pas du tout à Demyx ! Riku était là, claquant des dents et les bras autour de ses jambes en position fœtale . Riku ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le blond secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci dès qu'il ressentit la main sur son épaule fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et sembla même prêt à se réfugier dans le placard au moindre faux mouvement.<p>

Roxas bien que surprit par l'action de son ami n'en montra rien. Visiblement le blanc avait été tellement choquer qu'il n'arrivait plus a différencier la chose et son ami. Le blond ne sen formalisa pas et essaya de parler le plus calmement possible

- Riku, c'est moi Roxas.

Le blanc se calma juste après les mots de son ami. Ça l'avait ramené sur terre. Néanmoins il tremblait toujours et claquait encore des dents.

Roxas qui se rendit compte du changement de comportement de son ami lui laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits, mais il devait quand même lui poser des questions

- Ou sont les autres ? Et que ses t'il passer ?

Roxas attendit la réponse...qui ne vint pas . Penchant un peut la tête sur sa gauche et fronçant les sourcils il se rendit compte que son ami était tout simplement incapable de lui répondre pour l'instant . Finalement il se décida à aider Riku avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau, je reviens vite .

Riku hocha la tête et repartit immédiatement dans le placard.  
>Le blond lui, sorti de la pièce et descendit les escaliers pour arriver au hall. Une foi en bas , il se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. C'était bien beau de vouloir aller chercher de l'eau...mais ou ?<p>

Dépiter le blond réfléchit . S'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la cuisine...où pourrait-il en trouver ?

Fouillant dans ses souvenirs il se souvint qu'il y avait un robinet dans les toilettes. Sauf que... les toilettes se trouvaient juste à coté de la salle où la chose était entré.  
>Bah il n'avait pas le choix... pour Riku...quel enquiquineur quand même...<p>

Le blond sort de la cuisine et se dirigea dans le couloir à l'opposer d'où il se trouvait. Une fois devant il fixa la porte ou la chose était entré. Elle semblait fermer à clé, donc le monstre ne pourrait pas l'avoir par surprise s'il se décidait à sortir. Se rassurant mentalement et en espérant à en juger par son apparence qu'il soit lent, il entra dans les toilettes.

À peine avait-il mi un pied dans la pièce qu'il sent quelque chose de différent... Il ne ressentait rien d'hostile, mais comme...comme si la salle était plus féerique.  
>...Maintenant il en était sûr. Il devenait fou ! Comment de simple toilettes pouvait lui faire ressentir sa ?!<p>

Vivement qu'ils sortent d'ici ! Ce lieu était vraiment trop flippant !

Roxas tourna le robinet et à son grand soulagement de l'eau en sortit ! Enfin...ce qu'il supposait être de l'eau hein. Parce que même si ça en avait la couleur sa avait vraiment une drôle d'odeur...

Retournant en haut, il toqua à la porte du placard ou son ami se cachait.

- j'ai de l'eau Riku .

Riku sorti du placard et saisit le verre que son ami lui tendait. Il passa quelques secondes à le fixer avec un air presque dégouter.

- Est-ce que...c'est de l'eau ?

Roxas eut envie soudaine de faire un meurtre. Il n'allait pas faire le difficile quand même .

- Non c'est une baleine, ça se voit non . Maintenant boit !

Riku qui visiblement ne sentait pas les ondes meurtrières du blond mit le verre dans le placard et se retourna vers Roxas attendant qu'il se calme. Le blond se reprit vite, il manquait toujours Vanitas et Demyx !

- ou sont les autres ?

Riku sembla en pleine réflexion, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était exactement passé.

- Je suis ... pas sûr. En tout cas, nous avons couru pour sauver nos peaux... on a chacun prirent des directions différentes, je crois. Raa ! Désolé, laisse-moi un moment pour me rappeler et me ressaisir.

Roxas baissait la tête, où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils aillent bien !

- Je vais aller les chercher, toi reste ici et essaye de te souvenir .

Le blanc hochât et se prépara à retourner dans le placard. Cependant il se retourna et se mit devant Roxas en lui mettant une clé dans la main.

- J'ai trouvé ça en courant tout à l'heure au rez-de-chaussée

Le blond le remercia et passa la porte. Une fois a l'extérieur il se demanda qu'elle porte elle pouvait bien ouvrir...si on tenait compte de ce que Riku lui avait dit, il était probable qu'elle ouvre une des portes du rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois en bas il partit dans le couloir à sa droite. Il se rendit vite compte que la clé ne correspondait à aucune des portes et passa donc à l'autre couloir. Dans celui-ci il n'y avait que deux portes. Celle de la cuisine et une autre. Roxas enfonça la clé dans la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Une fois a l'intérieur, il vit des étagères et des livres partout. Il y avait donc une bibliothèque dans ce manoir . Intéressent...

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une table avec plusieurs feuilles et livre éparpiller dessus. Roxas s'approcha d'elle et poussa les feuilles, un éclat doré avait attiré son attention. Une fois que les feuilles qui cachaient l'objet avaient été dispersées, le jeune homme vit que l'objet doré était une clé.

- Une clé … ? Oh il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus...clé du 4e étage...ça pourrait être utile.

Roxas sorti de la bibliothèque et monta au quatrième étage dans l'espoir de retrouver les autres. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arrive enfin au 4ème étage, l'espace était plus petit donc 2 chances pour l'adolescent que l'une des portes qu'il avait trouvé soit la bonne. Par coup de chance, il réussit à ouvrir la bonne, celle qui était derrière l'escalier. La porte ouverte, il y entra.

- Décidément, ce manoir m'étonnera toujours. Ces salles sont immenses et tous dans un état de propreté. À croire que quelqu'un habite ici.

À ces mots, il frissonna en repensant à la chose qu'il avait vue plus tôt. Roxas se baffa mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !  
>Inspectant la salle, il vit un canapé rouge sur le mur avec juste à coter un placard. Finalement ne trouvant rien d'intéresser il s'apprêta à partir, mais un léger couinement attira son attention. Ça venait de derrière le canapé. Il s'y approcha et poussa le meuble, a son grand étonnement il y avait une petite créature noire, elle le fixait avec ses yeux jaunes et ses antennes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.<br>Roxas écarquilla les yeux, la petite bête était blessée et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger !...En temps normal il s'en serait méfié, il n'avait jamais vue de créature de son espèce, mais la...il avait vraiment mal pour la bête. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais été bon soigneur, mais il lui semblait que Riku pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose !

Le blond recacha la bête et partit en direction du 1 er étage.  
>Il rentra dans la chambre, mais là où devait se trouver le placard il y avait désormais une porte .<p>

Roxas fut surpris, mais toqua tout de même en appelant Riku . Après quelques secondes le blanc sorti

- qui a-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, il y a une mystérieuse bête noire au 4e étage, elle est sérieusement blessée ! on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça

Riku hocha la tête, s'il pouvait aider...

- bien sur, allons-y !Mais avant... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger... ?

Roxas souffla quelques secondes, l'autre venait de lui demander s'il avait quelque chose à manger ou il rêvait...

- Non je n'ai rien à manger...se força-t-il à répondre avec un air désolé

- Je vois... Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose alors .

- Pardon?!

Riku se frotta l'arrière du crâne l'air gêner

- désolé mais j'ai vraiment plus de force, tu peux ramener n'importe quoi tant que c'est comestible, mais s'il te plaît … ?

Roxas se retint vraiment de le tuer cette fois-ci, et il pensa très fortement « tout pour les amis, tout pour les amis »...n'importe quoi ...  
>Quelques minutes passèrent, Roxas c'était finalement décider à aller chercher la nourriture mais après un passage dans la cuisine où il était revenu bredouille, il était a cours d'idée et vraiment épuiser de marcher depuis tout à l'heure.<p>

- Il faut croire que ce manoir me fais faire de l'exercice, à monter et descendre les escaliers. Je ne sais plus ou en donner de la tête moi...

Roxas se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il prit le couloir de sa droite, il se dirigea vers les toilettes mais...

- Cette porte... Elle n'était pas ouverte avant . Qui l'a bien pu ouvrir ? Est-ce que se serait..., réfléchit le blond ?

Rejetant complètement l'idée que la chose soit sortie et se balade dans le manoir a l'heure actuel, il finit par rentrer quand même dans cette salle. Alors qu'il s'avança et emprunta cette porte, le couloir qu'il traversa fut longue et sombre . Roxas ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque

-C'est le noir complet... Il doit bien y avoir un interrupteur. Ou est-il ?  
>Il longea le mur tout en tâtonnant dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur qui puisse l'éclaircir dans ses pas. Il toucha à un support en volume.<p>

- On n'échappe pas au grand Roxas !

Sur ces mots il appuya sur l'interrupteur, cependant ce qu'il vit en face de lui...il s'en souviendrait toujours.  
>La chose était là, elle avait de gros yeux complètement noirs et la peau grisâtre. Sa tête était énorme et le blond pensa un instant que la chose pourrait le gober sans aucune difficulté .<br>La chose le chargea d'un seul coup, Roxas se jeta sur le côté pour l'esquiver, comment allait-il le combattre ?! Il n'avait aucune arme !

Sur ces penser il ne vit pas le monstre foncer sur lui, il eut juste le temps de mettre son bras devant lui dans l'espoir de moins souffrir, mais contre toute attente la chose se fit repousser . Roxas regarda ce qu'il tenait. Une clé géante... La chose n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier...

Le blond se releva rapidement et leva sa clé pour l'abattre sur la tête de la chose qui se releva s'en avoir la moindre égratignure et repoussa l'adolescent d'un coup de griffe.  
>Roxas se releva difficilement, dans son effort il entendit la chose murmurer<p>

- Vous...n'échapperez...pas

Le blond utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour se relever d'un bond et transpercer le monstre avec la clé.  
>La chose répétait les mêmes mots, mais elle les criait de plus en plus fort et parfois de manière incohérente.<br>Soudain le silence total se fit et la lumière s'éteignit. Roxas se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, ce n'était pas normal ! Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que la lumière revient et au grand soulagement de l'adolescent ,la chose avait disparu !

Un objet attira son attention, une clé du premier étage... le jeune homme la prit et parti aussitôt en direction du 1er étage. Dans son esprit tous s'entrechoquait, il était de plus en plus inquiet pour Demyx et Vanitas !

Une fois a destination il accourut Ver une des portes en écoutant son instinct.  
>Une fois dans la pièce Roxas vit quelqu'un de dos<p>

- Qui cela peut bien être ? s'interroge-t-il.

Il s'approcha petit à petit de cette personne en essayant de voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Cette personne n'avait pas l'air de sentir sa présence, elle semblait plus occuper à murmurer quelques paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre d'où il était . Le blond posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de cette personne mais à peine à 5 cm de l'épaule, cette personne leva la tête rapidement et se leva tout autant en criant

- Qui est là ?!

Cette personne sortit un sitar et attaqua le blond qui par des justesses réussit à maintenir le coup grâce à sa clé . Il pouvait alors le visage de cette personne qui était Demyx.

- Oh ! C'est toi, Roxy ? s'exclame le brun, il regarde son instrument par la même occasion et le baissa. Dé-Désolé...

- Tout va bien ? interroge Roxas .

- Il-il y avait un monstre ! Je l'ai vu ! explique son interlocuteur effrayé. Une sorte de monstre géant de couleur grise pourri !

Roxas garda le silence et le regarda surpris par ces explications, bien que l'était vraiment tenté d'acquiescer au « gris pourri » qu'avait sorti son ami, il n'en fit rien. il repensa surtout à ce que lui-même a vécu dans la salle juste avant qu'il retrouve Demyx.

- je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je l'ai vu ! Nous l'avons tous vu ! Moi, Riri et Vani, aussi !

- Oui. Je sais.

-Avant que je ne le sache, tout était fini. Riri... Vani... où ils sont partis ? Raa cela n'a plus de sens !

- Oui... je comprends. Je l'ai vu aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose, merde ! Et les autres... ? Qu'en est-il pour les autres Roxas? s'exclame Demyx en s'approchant de lui.

Roxas savait que Demyx les appelait par leur vrai nom uniquement s'il était chamboulé. Aussi il tenta de le rassurer comme il pouvait.

- S'il te plaît. Calme toi. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelques choses à boire peut-être .

-Quoi ? Ah oh..., dit le brun en essayant de garder son calme. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu soif. Tu aurais un peu d'eau .

- Sur moi non, mais je peux aller en chercher si tu veux ? dit Roxas en se tourna légèrement vers la sortie.

- Ok... Euh non Attend ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée aux autres ?

- Riku est dans le même étage, de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais pour Vanitas, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé. Est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il, surpris. Vani a disparu . Penses-tu... qu'il a été ...

- Nous ne pouvons pas être sur à 100%... Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui, il est très rapide et très doué . Je crois qu'il a réussi à s'échapper, rassure Roxas. Mais, je préfère le savoir avec nous.

Malgré ses arguments, Roxas se demanda un instant qui il essayait réellement de rassurer...lui ou Demyx ?

- Ouais, dans ce cas, je vais le chercher aussi !

- Demyx...

- Mais tout d'abord, nous devons aller rejoindre Riku. Que fait-il, bon sang ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans un placard et dit qu'il a trop faim pour pouvoir bouger.  
>Roxas souris légèrement amusé tout de même, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que même dans une telle situation Riku pouvait penser à ça.<p>

- Raa ! rit fortement Demyx. C'est bien Riri sa !

- justement... tu n'aurais pas quelques choses pour lui à manger ?

-Mmmh, réfléchi le brun. Quelque chose a mangé ... Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai trouvé des champignons quand je fuyais. Ça fera l'affaire .

- oui, c'est Parfait !

- Très bien dans ce cas..., commença à dire Demyx en passant par-devant.

Roxas ne disait plus rien et le suivit en reprenant un air sérieux n'empêche... Des champignons dans ce manoir ? Je me demande bien où il l'est a trouvé. Ne pensons plus à ça ! Notre but maintenant est de trouver Vanitas !  
>Soudain, il se cogna sur Demyx qui s'était arrêté, Roxas le regarda surpris de son arrêt.<p>

- Dem ?

- Chuut !

Le blond ne disait plus rien. Mais ne comprenais toujours pas

- quel est le problème ?

- Tu n'entends pas un bruit... comme si quelque chose... approchait, explique Demyx d'un air sérieux mais aussi terrifié.

Le blond se remit à écouter à nouveau. Il pouvait confirmer à son tour, on pouvait bien entendre comme un bruit de craquement de bois ainsi qu'une respiration forte. L'ambiance de la salle est devenue froide voire morte.

- Ohé... Ne me dis pas que c'est... lui... il est vraiment là ?

-Cela en a tout l'air.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il est là pour faire le show ,mais surtout pour nous bouffer. Raa ! On n'a pas trop le choix si on veut rejoindre Riri. Il va falloir abattre ce monstre et éviter de se faire bouffer par la même occasion.

- D'accord, répond Roxas en approuvant.

Le blond sortit sa clé doucement, et Demyx son sitar . Alors même qu'ils se regardaient pour se donner le moment à y aller. Le monstre se mit à taper contre la porte. Surpris, le brun fit un petit cri. Roxas se retourna vers la porte en pointant le bout de sa clé vers la porte. Le monstre continua à frapper, et commença même à gratter la porte, taper contre les murs. Sa respiration était de plus en plus forte. Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire à par rester la a attendu que le monstre rentre ou non. Le brun était derrière lui, ses poignets au niveau de son visage. Mais petit à petit, le bruit s'estompa, les coups de porte se sont arrêté, sa respiration s'envola. Plus rien. Les deux adolescents restèrent comme sa pendant un moment.

- ... Il est partie ? dit enfin demyx.

-... Oui... probablement, répondit Roxas en baissant son arme.

- Ouf ! soupire le brun en baissant son sitar à son tour. Tant mieux. C'était un peu effrayant, mais maintenant que c'est passé, nous devons rejoindre Riri, trouver Vani et sortir d'ici dès que possible.

Roxas hocha de la tête de haut en bas en acceptant le plan de son ami.

* * *

><p>Chapitre posté ! voila, n'hésiter pas à laisser des Rewiews ou émettre des hypothèses dans le commentaire ! Et puis j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis !<p>

Aller, à la prochaine !


End file.
